Caustic Snowflake
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Réminiscences d'un soir d'hiver. Si je te demandais de mourir .. Le ferais-tu ? HalKai.


_Disclaimer :_ Ape Naked n'est juste pas le commanditaire de ceci. Et c'est peut-être tant mieux pour elles.

_Pairing : _Hal x Kai_. _Bon en même temps .. C'est légèrement flagrant._  
><em>

_Musique : _Burial - Stolen Dogs ( J'écoutais l'album en zieutant les premiers scans du manga. )_  
><em>

_Note : _Première fiction française wouhou~ Ce qui m'étonne tout de même énormément. Okay , pas d'anime , pas de scans disponibles _in french_ , mais tout de même deux OVA facilement disponibles en vostfr. Bon okay , j'arrête de jacasser. Je me suis justement basée sur l'OVA pour cette fiction , question de facilité et sans doute pour la rendre plus accessible pour les curieux qui ne connaissent pas trop voire pas du tout l'univers de Switch et qui voudraient la lire. Regarder tout de même les OVA avant , car c'est plutôt la suite de ces derniers. Mêlée à quelques gouttes du manga qui malheureusement , ne sont pas prises en compte bien que cruciales à l'histoire même ( Tel la double personnalité de Kai , fondement même du plot .. ) Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié , je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire et je m'en excuse profondément. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Département des Affaires Narcotiques.<p>

Il était là depuis sans doute longtemps , simplement assit à son bureau. Cigarette se consumant lentement au coin de ses lèvres ourlées. Yeux verts perçant derrière de fines lunettes claires. Kurabayashi Hal pensait. Le bruit régulier et presque hypnotique d'une trotteuse comme unique bercement dans la pièce silencieuse.

La dernière enquête avait été classée. Non sans blessures , s'entendait. Rare étaient les enquêtes qui ne se terminaient pas dans le bordel général , à la Matori. Leur unité n'avait pas seulement la réputation d'être l'une des meilleures des 8 branches , elle était surtout la plus réputée pour ses infiltrations délicates et ses descentes plus qu'explosives. Et si tout partait toujours en sucette vers la fin , c'était bien souvent à cause d'une seule et unique personne .. Il soupira lourdement.

_Flash._

Sortie d'hôpital , juste devant l'entrée. La fraicheur de l'hiver s'engouffrait sans ménagements sous ses vêtements , se glissant sur sa peau nue avec une intimité déplacée. Hal retint un frisson. Des sacs étaient posés sagement à sa gauche , n'attendant que d'être harpés au passage. Il patientait lui-même depuis quelques minutes déjà , passablement énervé lorsqu'il entendit tout à coup une voix énergique et à l'air agréablement surprise crier son nom.

Son regard accrocha directement la courte crinière amarante , presque agressive dans la morosité grisâtre de la ville , de l'hiver s'installant. Détonante , tout comme ses yeux assortis. Eto Kai courait vers lui avec un sourire béat. _Imbécile heureux_ , pensa-t-il tout de suite avec mépris. Irritation qui mourut cependant immédiatement dans l'œuf lorsqu'il aperçu le bandeau d'un blanc pur qui lui cernait le front.

_« Et si je te demandais de mourir .. Le ferais-tu ? »_

Un frisson qui n'était aucunement dû à la température lui hérissa brutalement la nuque. Il plaça doucement sa paume sur le front de l'autre qui gémit faussement de douleur. L'engueulant avec beaucoup moins de verve qu'il n'aurait utilisé dans d'autres cas. D'autres circonstances. Les yeux dans le vague , il se contentait de le regarder gesticuler joyeusement.

_Crétin_.

Quelques temps plus tard. Trajet en voiture , jusque chez lui. Vieux rock grinçant sortant en fond sonore des baffes de sa caisse , sans prétention aucune. Odeur rassurante de cendre chaude et d'eau de Cologne fraiche. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon déclinant. Obstinément tourné vers l'horizon , plutôt que vers le jeune homme sagement assis à côté de lui. Kai ne s'en formalisait pas , bien entendu. Il savait comment il était. Il le connaissait plus que bien. Alors il se contentait de rester assit sagement sur le siège passager.

Combien de planques n'avaient-il pas fait sur cette simple banquette ? Cafés noirs simples , milkshakes aux fraises ou au chocolat. Petit matin , midi , tombée du jour. Et à la nouvelle aurore naissante , endormi sûrement trop paisiblement au goût de son coéquipier. Mais rien ne changerait jamais cela : Il n'était jamais aussi bien que quand il était au côté de Hal. Chaleur douce et rassurante qu'il ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde ..

Le frein interrompit ses pensées. Arrêt sur le trottoir , dans un square calme et faiblement éclairé par des lampadaires un peu vétuste. Quartier ancien , prestigieux vestige d'une époque coloniale lointaine. Kai se tourna alors vers lui et le remercia avec un sourire quelque peu ennuyé. Nouveau mégot jeté dans le cendrier lorsque Hal le vit ouvrit le coffre pour y prendre ses bagages. Regard viride dans le rétroviseur , observant se démener l'autre. Regard presque assassin. Comptant lentement dans sa tête.

_Un. Deux. Trois_.

Kai le regarda étonné , lorsqu'il ouvrit soudainement la portière et referma la voiture derrière lui. Empoignant fermement un des sacs et commençant à gravir l'escalier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit le seul de la porte qu'il se donna la peine de s'expliquer. Il aimait faire son boulot jusqu'au bout. Même s'il s'agit de veiller sur un incapable tel que lui. Dos à lui , il ne vit alors pas le sourire chaud illuminant les yeux grenats. Mais il ne le devina que trop bien. Il se permit un léger sourire quand il referma la porte derrière eux.

Bien plus tard encore , vers 3 heures du matin. Chambre au papier peint simple , éclairée par la seule lueur lunaire. Et le bout d'une cigarette entamée. Hal s'était redressé tout doucement. Lunettes pliées soigneusement sur une table de chevet en bois sombre. Insomnie. Milles choses lui passaient par la tête. Cent milles sentiments. Une indécision stupide et bornée. Ça se terminait toujours comme cela. La clarté de la nuit reflétée sur son torse nu. Multiples cicatrices. Il caressa lentement du pouce la dernière laissée.

La porte grinça légèrement. Cheveux rouges ébouriffées , nid d'oiseau amarante. Kai le regardait intensément dans l'entrebâillement. Un regard étrange , qui semblait presque aspirer l'âme. Frisson dans le bas de la colonne. Un rire moqueur. Ne pouvait-il donc pas dormir toute la nuit sur le canapé ? Il avait tellement insisté pour lui donner le lit. Kai sourit gentiment. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber contre ses jambes.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Pouvant sentir le mouvement de sa respiration tout contre lui. Apaisant , quoi qu'il en dise. Les idées mortes. Il savait très bien qu'il viendrait le rejoindre. Pour parler. Pour se lamenter. Pour autre chose. Il hésitait à lui dire de reprendre le lit , préférant se lever pour le laisser. Ne pu se lever bien-sûr , lorsque l'autre détourna les yeux vers lui. Ouvrant la bouche. Glaçant son corps.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en vouloir. J'ai fait cela de mon plein gré. »_

Douleur. _A ce moment là .._ Lorsqu'il eut appuyé sur la gâchette. Tout contre son front innocent. S'écroulant devant lui. Le sang rouge s'écoulant de sa tête comme si cela était l'essence même de sa chevelure. Il repensa aussitôt à ses phrases naïves , dans ce snack. Il repensa au café fade et tiède sur la table en face de lui. Des cendres fraiches de ses cigarettes dans le cendrier . Et de sa propre irritation. Qu'il n'avait pu contenir , une nouvelle fois. Et par sa faute , ce crétin avait encore agit comme si sa vie ne valait rien.

Ses bras emprisonnèrent subitement le corps de Kai. Murmurant une vague demande. Chut , ta gueule ou encore ça suffit. Il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir vraiment. Retombant sous les draps. Respirant dans son cou une odeur de miel tendre. Agréable. Kai fini par se détendre et se peloter un peu plus contre lui pour s'endormir. Présence rassurante. Le lait chaud aidait bien à dormir. Remède paternel enfuit sous des années de solitudes. Kai était-il son propre lait chaud ? Il rit sous cape en caressant les mèches rousses de l'endormi. Pressant doucement ses lèvres contre son front. Il racontait encore n'importe quoi.

_Fin du flash._

Il écrasa lentement un mégot encore tiède contre le fond d'un cendrier. Les minutes tournaient encore au ralentit._  
><em>

Kai était encore un gamin malgré ses 22 ans. Un idiot naïf , manquant sérieusement de la niak' que devait avoir un gars s'occupant des stups. Il n'agissait jamais comme il fallait. Comme _lui_ le faisait. Mais il devait reconnaitre bien malgré lui qu'il trouvait quand même bien des réponses grâce à sa méthode de travail particulière. Quand la situation était calme bien sur. Et puis sinon quand cela dérapait ..

Machine à tuer , enclenchement presque irréel. Docteur Jeckyll and Mister Hyde. Il ne suffisait que d'un mot , d'un geste. D'un danger réel. Et alors là même le plus cruel et terrible des meurtrier pouvait aller se garer. Le plus lourd secret se déverrouillait alors. Ce corps qui contenait deux âmes dissemblables mettait à nu la plus violente. La plus _animale_.

Mais quand ça dérapait d'une bien autre manière , aussi. Lors d'une cache , en mission ou bien encore quand il venait parfois à franchir la porte de son appartement à une heure indécente de la nuit , ses grands yeux pourpres voilés par cette espèce de fougue dont lui seul en connaîtrait l'existence jusqu'à son dernier feulement d'énergie s'éteignant contre sa gorge moite une fois le petit matin venu. Satisfaction suprême et instinctive.

Et toujours , c'était ces même prunelles sanguines oscillant entre deux mondes dissemblables qui semblaient tour à tour lui chuchoter :

_« Soit mon switch , mon disjoncteur à moi. Allume-moi , éteins-moi .. »_

La cendre de cigarette refroidissait lentement dans le cendrier lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. Dehors , les flocons de neige tombaient au ralentit.


End file.
